Prestige One shot
by Darren Grey
Summary: The final battle with Salem, it brings pain and maybe even a way out.


Jaune watched in horror as Salem cut Nora and Ren in two with a single slash of her obisidian and Grimm bone blades. A roar of fury split the silence as Ruby's eyes began to glow and unleash a torrent of silver aura and Fall maiden power. Yang screamed, activating her semblance and the Summer maiden's powers. Blake began to unleash clip after clip of bullets and the Spring maiden's power. Then Weiss used the Winter maiden's power to boost that of her massive summons of Grimm Knights, Knucklavees and Nevermores, who all began to attack the massive Grimm Queen. Jaune on the other hand, he felt the anger, fear and sadnesses welling up inside of him and with a massive and hearty shout, thousands of dragon-like skulls, similar to that of a game he had played before the Fall of Beacon, appeared behind him. With a grunt all of the skulls fired beams of red, black, white, yellow, gold, pink, bronze and a deep green. All of his friends respective colors, and soon Salem fell backwards due to the sheer intensity of the blasts.

The attacks took their tole, Yang and Weiss passed out frim Aura exhaustion Blake collapsed, out of bullets and not regaining consciousness. Only Ruby and Jaune stood, Salem slowly beginning to recover, and taking a massive risk, Ruby Arc-Rose and Jaune Arc-Rose linked hands, kissed and charged Salem. Husband and Wife committed to ending the evil known as Salem. After hours of battle and Jaune Arc-Rose, The Gamer, Ruby Arc-Rose, The Angel, stood victorious, not without their losses. Yang's, Blake's and Weiss's hearts gave out and Ruby's left eye was damaged, along with a missing arm and long slashes along her legs and back. Jaune faired the best, only with a few fingers and a foot missing.

Jaune's healing factor had closed the wounds, but he knew that Ruby's time was coming quickly and he let loose a few tears as he kissed Ruby's cheek. She held his hands until the last moments, and she passed on, and he cryed until he couldn't. He slowly stood, and begun digging multiple graves, seven each, six for his friends and one for Salem, she was evil but even villains deserve a burial. He held a small service for each of them, placing each weapon onto slabs of stone and he carved their names into the slabs. 'Here lies Ruby Arc-Rose/Yang Xiao Long/Blake Belladonna/Weiss Schnee/Lie-Valkrie Ren/Nora Lie-Valkrie/Salem GrimmQueen.' He sighed and limped back to the Arc Lodge, walking in the door and finding the long abandoned Resistance Base nice and clean.

He made it to his room, finding a gun with the words enscribed on the barrel, 'Final Resort'. He placed the gun to his temple and sang a final song,

(Set It Off: Why Worry)

This sinking feeling sets,

It feels just like a hole inside your chest.

I know you're thinking,

No, no, no, no, it is easier said than done,

But please let me attest.

I know it's hard.

You're feeling like you're trapped,

But that's how you react,

When you cannot see the light.

But try and see the light.

I'm tellin' you,

No, no, no, no,

You're the only one

Standing in your way,

Just take a breath, relax, and tell me…

Why?

Please tell me why do we worry?

Why?

Why do we worry at all?

Why?

Just tell me why do we worry?

When worry is never helping tell me

Why?

Why worry at all?

Why do we insist,

On crossing bridges that do not exist?

Let's take these issues

Step by step by step, to work it out,

Day by day by day we're falling down,

But life goes on.

I've got some questions,

Are you sick of feelin' sorry?

Uh huh,

And people sayin' not to worry?

Uh huh,

Sick of hearing this hakuna matata motto,

From people who won the lotto,

We're not that lucky.

Have you noticed that you're breathing?

Uh huh,

Look around and count your blessings,

Uh huh,

So when you're sick of all this stressin' and guessin' I'm suggestin' you turn this up and let them hear you sing it.

Why?

Please tell me why do we worry?

Why?

Why do we worry at all?

Why?

Just tell me why do we worry?

When worry is never helping tell me

Why?

Why worry at all?

Chin up, quit actin' like you're half dead.

Tears can only half fill how you're feelin'.

Don't worry, be happy baby.

Stand up, life is too damn short,

That clock is ticking.

Man up, if ya feel me,

Everybody sing it.

Why?

Please tell me why do we worry?

Why?

Why do we worry at all?

Why?

Just tell me why do we worry?

When worry is never helping tell me

Why?

Why worry at all?

Why?

Please tell me why do we worry?

Why?

Why do we worry at all?

Why?

Just tell me why do we worry?

When worry is never helping

I'm not buying what they're selling

So if worry's never helping tell me

Why,

Why?

Worry at all

With those final words, he pulled the trigger, and the aura piercing rounds did their job.

.

..

...

[Game Over]

-

[Continue?]

[Yes]--[No]

He hesitantly hit yes, an astral projection of his soul floating in the void. Now two new options appeared,

[Prestige]--[No]

(If you prestige, things start over earlier, but you retain your memories)

His hand met the Prestige option and the world went grey. He soon heard a creak and he opened his eyes, seeing his childhood bedroom, and he looked at his tiny hands, realizing he was 27 anymore, and judging by his outfit he was just hitting his teenage years.


End file.
